1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulated concrete form system for constructing the exterior walls and gable ends of a structure on an existing slab or foundation. The concrete form system includes wall panels, corner panels, and gable panels, all preferably formed from expanded polystyrene (EPS). Voids are provided in the panels for the introduction of concrete, thereby providing structural integrity for the resulting structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since at least as early as the 1950's, it has been known to use foamed plastic blocks for the construction of various structures. Such blocks typically interlock one with another and include various forms of voids formed therein to receive a concrete slurry, providing structural integrity. Most such blocks are formed from EPS, and the prior art also teaches covering the outer skins of the blocks with oriented strand board to provide what is known in the trade as a structural insulated panel.
The foam core itself is not load-bearing. Rather, the structure is supported by the columns and beams formed by the introduction of concrete. However, the presence of the EPS panels significantly enhances the insulating properties of the resulting structure as a result of the low thermal conductivity of EPS.
It is also recognized that the labor costs associated with erecting a structure employing EPS panels may be significantly reduced because of the ease of erecting the light weight panels in preparation for the structural concrete pour. Window and door openings can be pre-cut, and even electrical and plumbing chases can be pre-formed in the panels before delivery to the construction site.
Notwithstanding the generally positive evaluations of insulated concrete form building systems and materials, the use of EPS building forms still represents a relatively small segment of the construction industry. Perhaps due to the complexity of existing systems, most of the construction industry has been reluctant to adopt and utilize these methods and techniques. It is therefore clear that there remains a need for an insulated concrete form building system that retains the advantages associated with the use of EPS panels while preserving not only the structural integrity of the building and the superior insulating characteristics obtained by such a building, but also providing for even easier and faster erection of the structure.